The descent into madness
by riolulover97
Summary: What would happen if it was the PARTNER that disappeared in EoS? What would happen if...they didn't come back? Thankfully, this is not a question we need to ask ourselves as both the hero and partner seemingly came back alright in ALL the games...however, somewhere in this astral plane, there exists a timeline where things didn't go so well of our hero's...this: is that timeline.


...Hey guys...I'm back.

Okay so, your all probably wondering why this is even here. Well...as you should know by my profile, I've been dealing with some..personal issues lately. I don't really want to give out the specifics, but just know it has been hard on me and my family...because of this, I've been on a slight hiatus as of late. But I didn't want anyone to think I was dead so...here we are I guess.

A few things before we begin:

First of all, this is meant to be a one-shot. meaning that there probably won't be a sequel or anything like that unless you guys want one.

Second, I'm sorry if my writing feels a bit...lackluster compared to the rest of my fictions. As I said earlier, there's a lot on my mind so if I miss anything like spelling or word choice, be sure to let me know.

Third, this part of the fic...isn't meant for sensitive ears. I won't go into detail, but there will be swearing, blood, and themes of death so viewer discretion is most certainly advised.

lastly please, for the love of Arceus, Jesus, Celestia, and Palutena, DON'T. I repeat. DON'T read this fic if you have recently lost a loved one. The themes in this fic are sensitive and are themes I wouldn't even be writing about if not for the events that have transpired. If you feel like you are losing hope and don't want to live in this world anymore, this MAY be the thing that tips you over the edge. If you feel like that, there is a special number on my fanfiction profile that you can call, and please, do so if you feel like you need it.

And if that's not what you're looking for, PM me. I'm on this site a lot of the time, and I'm willing to listen to any concerns you want to talk about..please. I will respond to you...your not alone.

Now, if your all ready...then let's begin.

* * *

(DATE: MAY 25TH, 2017. PLACE: THE GRASS CONTINENT, TREASURE TOWN. PERIOD: THE ERA OF PEACE.)

"..."

I stood on the beach, looking out into the horizon...it was sunset..everyone else was probably just starting to wake up right about now.

You know if you think about it, sunset is a time of change. Where the darkness of the night gives way to the light of the day...normally, change was a good thing. It meant that the worst was over for our world and everyone in it, and the fact that the sun could rise was an indicator of that fact.

But for me...it was just a sign that I failed.

Sure we saved time and the world from falling into chaos, but we still failed...I still failed...failed to keep everyone safe, like I was supposed to...

I started feeling that same, primal rage build up in me again. "...You just couldn't give me a break."

I channeled the strange energy I had learned to harness and launched it at the sun, "YOU JUST COULDN'T GIVE ME ONE FUCKING BREAK COULD YOU!" I screamed at no one...seemingly.

Who was I screaming at? Fate? Time? Dialga? Arceus? God? Myself? It didn't matter. I was just enraged. I was just so utterly in fury.

"I TURNED MY BACK FOR ONE! SECOND! YOU COULD HAVE LET ME HAVE ONE SLIP, BUT NOOO, NOT FOR MR HAS-TO-BE-PERFECT! HE HAS TO ALWAYS TO DO EVERYTHING JUST RIGHT, AND HELL DAMN HIM IF HE EVER SLIPS UP!"

I started launching more of the balls of energy at the horizon. "WELL I DONE ALMOST EVERYTHING YOU WANTED! I SAVED THE PLANET! I SACRIFICED MY FRIEND! I GAVE UP MY HUMANITY! I WAS WILLING TO DISAPPEAR! AND YOU GO AND TAKE THE ONE THING THAT MATTERS TO ME BECAUSE FOR THE BRIEFEST OF MOMENTS I WAS TIRED!? FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCKING FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUCK!"

I collapsed to the ground, speant...again...

This was the third time I had gone down to this beach and unleashed all my rage on the one thing I won't get in trouble for...the horizon...the beach...the beach won't judge you if you hit it, the beach won't judge you if you swear near it, the beach won't judge you if you scream at it, the beach won't judge you if your weak, the beach won't judge you if you feel worthless, the beach won't...judge you if your helpless...the beach won't judge you...if your scared...the beach...won't...judge you...if...your...

I clutched the bag next to me. "...a coward." I whispered.

I felt the tears flow down my face again...the beach won't judge you if you had no parents...the beach won't judge you if you were lost...the beach won't judge you if you have no one to turn to...the beach won't judge you if your too scared to stand on a grate...the beach won't judge you if your to scared to jump through a waterfall...the beach won't judge you if you don't want to fight what feels like a god...the beach won't judge you for anything...cause its a beach...no wonder she loved this spot.

I slowly opened the strap latching the bag and opened it...crying all the way..."...why?... I turned my back for one second...why?" my eyes and teeth slammed shut as I once again remembered that painful day.

"Why?..." I kept whispering. "...why?"

I took out...that pendant...the one that saved us all...the one that she held so fondly... I brought it close to my chest.

"Why?"

* * *

 _seven years earlier..._

(DATE: AUGUST 18, 2010. PLACE: HIDDEN LAND, TEMPLE OF TIME. PERIOD: THE FALL OF TIME.)

 _We were standing outside of the tower, lightning crackling above us. It was the most imposing thing we had ever seen before...and as to be expected, she was shivering and trying to come up with an excuse. "...we don't...HAVE to fight Dialga and put the time gears back...do we?" she asked, a nervous smile on her face._

 _I smiled back, but in a more mischievous way. "..Well, if you don't mind time stopping everywhere across the world, all of our friends practically being dead, and everyone's sacrifices being for nothing...yeah, I guess not. Want to head back to the cafe and get some gummi drinks? My treat!" I said in a joking matter._

 _Surprisingly, she didn't laugh at that one...just sighed."...you know more than anyone I wish I could say yes to that...sky." she said to me...some silence passed between us._

 _"...You've been thinking about what dusknoir said to us?" I asked, knowing something was on her mind. she nodded._

 _"It just felt so foreboding...'while I may not have succeeded in my goal, I still will have the last laugh...one of you shall fall and one of you shall continue on, but you won't be the same without each other.'"_

 _"'I know not which of you, only that whoever lives on will have the power to rewrite the fate of everyone that ever was.'" I said, finishing the sentence she started... I looked at my partner."...you don't BELIVE what he told us...right?"_

 _"Huh?" she said to me, possibly not catching what I said._

 _I walked to her side and took a knee, so we could be face to face. "look here Eevee, that was the delirious ramblings of a man who had lost all hope for his twisted desires. There is nothing in this world that can tear us apart now...not dialga...not time...not even Arceus himself." as I said the rest, I took her paw in mine."...you will always be my best friend...and there is nothing that could prevent that."_

 _Her cheeks glowed a slight red after I had finished. "...sky..." she whispered...she seemed to look at the ground for a minute...before she smiled and said; "...is that even your real name? 'sky'? like, the thing above us?" she asked._

 _I smiled back. "...is 'Eevee' even your real name? Like, your entire species?" I asked. Now at THIS, she laughed... I always did like that laugh...it sounded so sweet...so happy...so innocent, and full of joy._

 _"...We should get moving." she said, gaining courage once again through our banter...we started to walk up the stairs before I said something._

 _"...In all honesty, though...you don't HAVE to fight Dialga." I said to her. she stopped and turned around, confused as to why I would say that... I gave an explanation. "... I could do it for you." I offered._

 _She looked stunned at what I was suggesting...and rightfully so, I was saying that I could not only make it the all the way up the tower of time, but I could also defeat Dialga and put the time gears back...on my own...but I was willing to...if she really didn't want to fight him...but then she just smiled at me. "and leave you to fight a god on your own? Yeah, I don't think so."_

 _I looked at her, slightly confused as to why she wouldn't take the offer...she just looked at me._

 _"Look sky... I may be scared to fight Dialga...i was scared to jump in that pit of quicksand...I was scared of facing down grovyle...I was scared of a lot of things...but every time I was scared of something...there was something else I was scared of." she explained to me._

 _"...What was that?" I asked curiously...then...she placed her paw on my shoulder._

 _"...That if I didn't follow you...if I wasn't by your side...then what? You could have suffocated under the quicksand. you could have been killed by grovyle...and you might fail if I'm not there with you...the thought of you possibly getting hurt...possibly failing was so much scarier than anything else I could be scared of...that's why I followed you...wherever you went."_

 _Now my cheeks felt a little warm. instinctively, I put my paw on it and channeled ice through it, cooling down the patch of skin before it could start to glow...to know I was the reason for the inner strength that she displayed on so many occasions was...a bit much to take in._

 _"...Eevee.." I whispered._

 _"Now come on, we have a future to save." she said as she continued up the stairs... I couldn't help but smile. That was my partner, willing to do whatever it took to save whoever needed to be saved._

 _"...You know something?" I said as I caught up to her. she turned around to hear what I was going to say. "...you really are a real explorer now...more so now than you could ever be otherwise...don't let anybody tell you different." I said...some silence passed._

 _"...lily..." she said._

 _"Huh?" I asked, not quite catching what she said._

 _"...My real name...its...lily." she said more loudly..._

 _That was the last thing she said to me before we climbed up the tower._

* * *

The memory was relived in my mind again...that terrible incident so long ago."... I did this... I guilt tripped her into coming with me..." I rose from the ground shakily, putting back the stone in the bag...i wondered if maybe I should just give up and join her already...

I shook my head...the thought was tempting, but I couldn't. I had too much left to do in this plane...not yet at least.. I probably will once this is all over...once everything has calmed down...

I took a few moments to dry my tears... I couldn't stay here and reminisce all day, I had things to do...

I slowly started to walk back to that place...the place we had once called home...before I was interrupted by the spawn of Satan. "...Heh, well aren't we feeling goth today?"

* * *

 **Team skull Admin Battle Theme - Pokemon Sun/Moon (Or for any normal person, plumeria's theme.)**

* * *

I sighed...there she was again...that bitch of a squirrel.

"Aw c'mon sky, aren't you happy to see me again?" she asked in that tomboyish tone I always hated...not tomboys specifically, but her rendition of it.

"...I might have been...if you were in a grave." I said, a twisted smile forming on my face at the prospect of her finally being gone. She just groaned at me.

"Ugh, really? All these years and you still haven't learned I'm the only girl you have left? You've got to stop being so broody all the time, it'll ruin your charm." she said, thinking so highly of herself. She then threw herself at my back. "Oh, who am I kidding, your SO MUCH BETTER like this! Goodbye, stupid happy-go-lucky persona that made me sick! And HELLO dark, serious persona that I can...asosiate with better."

I threw her off me after hearing that whispered in my ears. "Well, in that case, you should really be THANKING lily. Now that she's gone, you can see the side of me you like oh so much." I said, venom in my voice.

She spat at the ground in disgust while slowly falling down. "THAT WHORE?! Don't INSULT me sky, she did nothing for me except keep me from being with you...of course, I AM happy she's out of the picture, but that has nothing to do with her." she said... I swear, she made me sick sometimes. "But anyway, enough about her...let's talk about...you."

 _"Oh gods."_ I thought. _"she's getting thirsty again."_

"Look Lucilla, I don't want to deal with your bullshit today so if you could leave me be without making me have to talk with officer magnizone again that would be nice." I said, wanting to just be left alone.

"And do what? Mope all alone to yourself? Ugh, can't you just let go of that cockblocker already?"

* * *

 **End song**

* * *

I stopped, dead in my tracks from walking...she didn't.

"...What...did...you...say." I said, deadly serious.

"You heard me! That bitch wanted you just as much as I did! Only you pretended to be oblivious when she did it so she could have you all to herself!" She then started to yell slightly. "So why did you do it HUH?! Why did SHE get all your attention and not ME!?"...

...I couldn't believe it...

I knew she had some nerve, but THIS?...

I lost it...I lost ALL of it...my sanity...my tolerance...they had all reached their breaking point.

I felt a demonic sounding laugh echo through my throat...it left my mouth soon afterward...it grew in volume slowly, like a tiger walking from sleep...before erupting into a roar of insanity.

* * *

 **Imminent death - Deltarune**

* * *

I could feel her starting to feel uneasy like something was very wrong...something was.

"..Sky?" she said, confused as to why laughter was the only thing I used to respond to her question.

"...Because." I said as I turned around. "That 'bitch' was the one thing that saved me all those years ago...that 'bitch' was there for me when no one else was...and when she was about to fall?"

My eyes closed. "She used her last breath to tell me to have a good life...to not let her death sour our victory...to this day, I've done the best I could to grant her last wish. I've continued to work at the guild, helping pokemon all over the world...I've done the best I could to not hold a grudge on Dialga, who took her away from me."

I looked her dead in the eyes. "...But when I hear someone actively curse her name...call her nothing but a 'cockblocker'...treat her like she was nothing... I think of them as not pokemon, but roaches."

"S-sky?" I could hear the fear in her voice...oh, how good it felt to see someone afraid of me again.

"..You know what roaches are?" I asked. "No, you don't so i'll tell you. They are disgusting, little BUGS that crawl all over your house, getting into the corners, food, and they contaminate EVERYTHING...you know what humans DO to roaches?" I punched my open paw with my other paw. "We KILL them. In any way possible...we poison them...drown them...or, if we're feeling lazy, squash them under our feet."

I looked at her, feeling my body tense up. "...And you know what they say, if it walks like a psyduck, talks like a psyduck, and swims like a psyduck, it's probably a psyduck." my paws fell to my side. "...Do you know what that means Lucila? You're a roach." I said.

She started to walk away slowly...she was clearly scared.

"And since I'M a human...do you know what that means?"...then I started laughing...but...it sounded even more insane than before...then...it felt like I did an impression of someone...looking back though... I know who I was impersonating...he was the funniest guy you could know who could also be kind, yet had an unsettling fascination with death...

"IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

* * *

 **Music shift: Vs Susie - Deltarune (remix by Nyxtheshield)**

* * *

I leaped forward at my now marked prey, claws outstretched. She managed to roll to the side before I could land a hit though. "ARCEUS! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she screamed. I didn't bother to answer, I just flashed a toothy smile at her as I thrust my hand forward, freezing the ground she was on.

I swung a claw covered in shadow at her, but somehow she dodged it. She tried to retaliate with electro ball, but I just batted it away with my claws. I then raised my paws above my head to slam them into her skull she leaned back, causing me to break the ice covering her feet. She took to the air before I could grab her again.

I started to throw balls of that energy at her, but she was to fast for them to hit her she then started to throw balls of electricity at me, but I just put up a barrier of ice to block them. Using that same principle I kept creating ice below my feet and jumped off it, allowing me to reach her level.

She shot a thunderbolt at me, but I just covered my hand in ice and punched through it. Since I was pretty much using it already, I used ice punch to slam her back down to the ground again. I dived toward the ground, ready to pull off my famous technique.

She tried to get up, but before she could a ball of ice slammed onto her back likely breaking a few bones, judging by the loud crack I heard a few seconds later. I split open the ball and landed on her. "THERE'S THE CRUSH!" I screamed now completely lost in the moment, my eyes twitching.

"AAHHHH!" she screamed in agonizing pain. She discharged a current of electricity, forcing me to jump off. After that though, she was pretty much spent, All her stamina expended trying to get me off...i slowly walked over to her, claws outstretched.

At this point, she was crying. "...*sniff*...What...the hell...is up...your ass." she said, in utter disbelief I was doing this.

Once I was close enough, I shouted in her ear; "DEPRESSION! ANGER! AND A LOT OF ADRENALINE!" as I said this, I dug my claws into her skin. She winced but it wasn't very deep, only just far enough to reach... I felt one of them pulse. " _there you are..."_ I thought as a realised a special energy through my claws into her veins.

I felt her shudder for a minute before she started to vomit on the ground...that energy was known as 'ghost arua' alone it wasn't all that special, but if it got into your bloodstream...you'd be lucky to not end up a ghost yourself. "THERE'S THE POISON!" I screamed as I started to repeatedly punch her back over and over again to force the essence out...it took a solid few minutes.

Once she had finished barfing out her own intestines, I turned her over and looked at her, my eyes bloodshot. "...What the hell...even ARE you anymore..." she asked.

I whispered into her ear. "A man who has just lost all the sanity he had left...because of you." after I finished saying that. she looked at me with confusion. I gave her a backhand for that look. "Don't you give me that shit...ten years...ten years I had to put up with your crap...ten years I had to just sit there and grin and pretend you didn't bother me...and now, I can't pretend anymore... I can't NOT do anything about it anymore." I raised my paw in the air "YOUR GONNA GET EXACTLY WHAT YOU'VE BEEN ASKING FOR ALL THESE YEARS!"

After that, I kept punching her chest over and over again.

I felt bones break, yet I kept on.

I heard her scream, yet I kept on.

I felt my paw get wet, yet I kept on.

I only stopped once I could feel her blood trickling out of the wound... I stood over her...my revenge was complete.

* * *

 **Let the music play out if it hasn't** **already**

* * *

I started panting heavily, but my smile never wavered...my twisted, demonic smile. She lay there, nearly dead...looking at me as if I were the devil himself. "...' she didn't have the strength to say anything now.

I put a paw to my chin in thought. "...hmm...let's see...we have the crushing through the ice boulder...poison through the ghost arua...am I forgetting anything?" I asked... I then snapped. "Oh...heh heh...of course."

She then donned a look of horror on her face. "...n...no..." she said faintly as I picked up her body.

"Of course...there is ONE thing I've forgotten..." I said as I started to freeze her body. "...drowning."

"..no..." she spoke as she tried to shake free from my grasp..but by the time she had the strength to do so, she was already encased in ice.

I walked over to the water, it freezing under my feet as I walked. "...if I were you, I would just shock the water once you fell in. It would spare you the trouble, and would be much quicker."

She looked at me, hope leaving her eyes. "...why...would you...do this?" she asked... I whispered in her ear. One last time...the final thing she would ever hear was my voice...in a way, it was poetic.

"...Because the sky you knew...has been murdered." I said as I tossed her into the ocean...leaveing her to drown...

To die...

To perish...

To be...forgotten.

To...fall

To...

...

It all happened so fast.

My mind snapped out of its trance. I turned to save her, but instead of an ocean of water, I was met with an ocean of sand.

"...Oh, gods...OH GODS WHAT DID I JUST DO!?" I screamed, having only just realized what I had done. Everywhere I turned there was only sand...yet directly behind me, I heard I drop of water. I turned...

And was met with a skeleton...her skeleton...sand was flowing out of it..from its sockets...from its ribs...it was like the whole thing was filled with sand.

"..heh,..well I guess the saying is true. One often meets fate on his way to postpone it." I turned the other way and saw...him...that demon...

His body was a sickish grey, he had five long appendages shaped like nails, and his face was just a huge mouth with teeth...the most terrifying thing to me though, was other than those distinct features, we looked exactly the same. "...no...please no.." I whispered, knowing he had come back to torture me once more.

"..Don't act so surprised...we both know you belong to me now." i ran in the opposite direction as hard as I could, but he just ran after me...never gaining or losing ground...what felt like hours passed, i ran through the desert, he followed...i kept seeing skeletons...drowzee..Groudon...dusknoir...uxie...azelf...mespiret...gods, even grovyle.

I collapsed on the ground, exhausted. "ah, here we are." he said as his arms grew to the size of trees and wrapped themselves around me like tentacles.

"...Why?...WHY?" I asked repeatedly, to the demon, to no one.

"Because." it said as it raised me to where I was looking straight into its mouth...the skeletons all had blood pouring out of them now instead of blood...deep in the monster's throat, a single violet eye appeared. "YOU FAILED THEM! YOU FAILED ALL OF THEM!"

"NO!" I screamed back at the eye "I SAVED THEM! I STOPED TIME FROM COLLAPSING!"

 **"AND YET THEY ARE ALL STILL DEAD!"**

The eye flew out of the throat of the beast. As it did so, a large lump formed on its head..the eye lodged itself in the lump, the monster now resembling a cyclops.

 **"SAVING TIME DID NOTHING TO SAVE THEM!"**

 **"GROVYLE WENT TO THE FUTURE, KNOWING THAT YOU WOULD CHANGE THE RULES TO ALLOW HIM TO SURVIVE BUT NO! YOU LET HIM DIE THERE JUST LIKE THE REST!"**

"NO! HE KNEW HE WOULDN'T COME BACK! HE SACRIFICED HIMSELF SO WE COULD SAVE EVERYONE ELES!"

 **"YOUR GUILDMATES TRIED TO COME WITH YOU, KNOWING THAT THEY COULD BE SAVED BUT NO! YOU LET THEM STAY BEHIND SO THEY COULD FEEL THE SAME PAIN YOU FELT!"**

"NO! WE DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE! THE TWO OF US WERE THE ONLY ONES WHO COULD GO TO THE HIDDEN LAND!"

 **"YOUR FRIENDS HELD BACK THE ATTACK FROM THE PEOPLE WHEN YOU STOLE THE TIME GEARS KNOWING, THAT YOU WOULD COME BACK FOR THEM BUT NO! YOU LEFT THEM THERE TO DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE PEOPLE YOU PROTECTED!"**

"NO! THEY WERE STRONG ENOUGH TO HOLD THEM BACK! I KNOW THEY WERE!"

 **"STOP LYING!"**

We were hovering over a pit of fire, an arena keeping it from spreading out of control...thousands of skeletons populated the stands...yet one stood out among the crowd...the skeleton...of an Eevee, sitting on a throne.

" **YOU KEEP TELLING YOURSELF EXCUSES! YOU KNOW WHY ALL OF THEM DIED, INCLUDING HER!"**

"NO! NO NO NOO!"

 **"SHE DIED BECAUSE YOU WERE WEAK! BECAUSE YOU WERE CARELESS! BECAUSE YOU WERE NEVER ABLE TO PROTECT HER!"**

"SHUT UUUP! SHE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! BECAUSE YOU RUINED MY LIFE! BECAUSE YOU MADE ME WEAK!"

 _ **"I SAID STOP LYING!"**_

The fire exploded, and the skeletons rose to watch the show, raising their fists to the sky and chanting.

"PaY ThE PrIcE! pAy tHe pRiCe!"

The sky started booming with thunder, and lightning struck the area.

 _ **"THEY ALL DIED BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU ALONE! ONLY YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THEIR DEATHS!"**_

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! NO ONE THINKS IT'S MY FAULT! IT NEVER WAS!"

"PaY ThE PrIcE! pAy tHe pRiCe!"

 _ **"ENOUGH! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES! NOW REAP WHAT YOU SOW!"**_

His teeth grew to a huge size, as long as sticks.

"NO! NO!"

He raised me into the air...

"PaY ThE PRICE! pAy tHe PRICE!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

He thrust me into his enormous mouth... I felt a thousand daggers pierce my throat...and then nothing...silence...not even a whisper on the wind...

Before I saw her...as a rotting corpse.

"...Sky...why did you leave me?...why am I like this?..."

"...I'm scared sky... I feel sick... I feel pain..."

"...Please come back sky...don't leave me here..."

"Please..."

* * *

...

...

...

"*GASP!*"

* * *

 **Darkness falls - Deltarune (or as i like to call it, 'i still remember you')**

* * *

I woke up in the little home we had used long ago...that same cliff...that same sharpedo.

"*pant* pant* pant*"

It was only a dream...it was all only a dream...

I put a paw to my chest in relief..thank god none of that really happened.

This was the seventh time I had a nightmare about them...about...that...this was how it went every day now. I would take a mission from the guild, go back here to think, maybe wander around town for a little while, and then come back here when I was tired.

...But I could never really get any sleep, every time that monster would come back to remind me of everything I did wrong..of the people I failed to save...at this rate, I was starting to take naps in the middle of morning briefings...when everyone took me to xatu to see if he could help (being a psychic and all) he told me I was suffering from night terrors.

I looked out at the ocean...i could hear the gentle sound of the waves wash against the shore...listening to those waves always helped calm me down after one of those dreams..they were just so relaxing...and yet like the dreams, they too remind me of her...EVERYTHING in this town reminded me of her.

I felt the tears once again pour down my face...oh gods...it never ends...its just the same routine of painful memories over and over again...no escape...no way to move on...only pain...and guilt...in a way, the demon was right... I could always ask Dialga to send me back to the past...to try and find a way to fix all of this...but I never did...because I was afraid that if I did so, I could ruin everything we worked so hard for...everything we sacrificed so much for.

I looked at the moon...it was a glowing white...looking down on me from the sky...it was the only real companion I had left at this point...always there to comfort me when I awoke from one of those dreams... I knew what I needed to do.

I sighed and walked out of the room...xatu told me the best way to deal with my night terrors was after any time I had a nightmare, to go outside in the moonlight and sing something to help clear my head...it usually worked, and by the time I had reached the conclusion, I would be tired again...the songs I sang were usually from my homeland, the world of humans. I normally tried to stick with happy themes, Disney, Pixar, Nintendo, Sega, and Youtube remixes were the tracks that I leaned towards...

And yet, some days I just wouldn't want to bother with that crap...somedays I just wanted to mope alone to myself...be overly dramatic...on days like that, P!ATD, FOB, ATL, TOP, and all sorts of human bands were ones I used when I just felt...upset.

This was one of those days.

* * *

 **End song**

* * *

I stood on the edge of the cliff, lost in thought...as I looked out into the distance, I heard the crashing of the waves again...same shtick, different day.

One of the things Dialga did for me was give me a special ability. When I remet with grovyle, he gave me an acoustic guitar from my home...he told me it was the one thing I brought with me...the problem was that it was getting kind of hard to drag with me everywhere so eventually, I had to leave it behind.

After all of it was said and done, Dialga showed me how to summon the thing out of thin air whenever I wanted to...much easier than dragging it everywhere I went...

The guitar fell into my paws...surprisingly enough, I was still able to play it in this form. Something that shocked me the first time I attempted it, I assumed that the ends of my paws wouldn't be able to grasp it properly...and so, I began the chorus that symbolized my conflict... I could hear the music box...the jittery laughter...the ticking clock...all of them were so clear in my mind...

Yet on the off-chance that someone heard me...it couldn't be one-to-one copy pasting... I needed to add my own lyrics...my own meaning...somewhat...

 _..._

* * *

 _It's the same, each and every night._

 _Glare at the moon with two big BLOOD-shot ey-y-yes._

 _I'm stuck self-tor-tur-ing,_

 _My treat-ment's fail-ing me,_

 _In-ter-nal clock in smi-thereens,_

 _Can't fix this, I'm hope-less._

 _My eyes are sta-pled open wide,_

 _As I lay down on my side,_

 _I am boun-cing off these wa-a-al-a-al-A-AL-LS!_

The brief moment passes where the voices stop...I already felt the stinging burn in my brain come back...ticking...a ticking clock...

I had to scream... I had to get it out of me...

 _NO-TICE MY HAND BE-GIN TO TWITCH!_

 _UN-PROKED AUSUL-TING OF MY CON-SIOUS WIT!_

 _ME, HANG ON TO THEE!_

 _OUR ENEMIES,_

 _ARE SLI-CING AND STAB-BING ALL OVER MY MIND!_

 _I'M LO-SING TIME! AND REA-LIZING,_

 _THAT AFTER YEARS OF THOUGHT, THAT I'M_

 _STUCK SELF-TOR-TUR-ING!_

 _MY TREAT-MENT'S FAIL-ING ME!_

 _IN-TER-NAL CLOCK'S IN SMI-THEREENS,_

 _CAN'T FIX THIS, I'M HOPELESS!_

 _MY EYES ARE STA-PLED OPEN WIDE!_

 _AS I LAY DOWN ON MY SIDE,_

 _I AM BOUN-CING OFF THESE WA-A-AL-A-AL-AL-LS!_

 _AND AS I FO-CUS ON THE CLOCK,_

 _ALL STANDS STILL, BUT I CAN-NOT!_

 _WISH I COULD TRAP MY-SELF IN BED,_

 _I GUESS I'LL SLEEP WHEN I AM DEAD!_

 _TALK TO MYSELF, DEEP IN THE DARKNESS SO CON-TE-E-ENT!_

 _AS THE SUN BEGINS TO RISE,_

 _I HAVE BARE-LY SHUT MY EYES!_

 _THIS CRAZED, DEL-LIR-I-OUS MESS; LAUGH-ING AT EVERY-THING I SEE!_

 _MY SANITY'S BEEN BENT!_

 _JUST TELL ME WHERE THOSE LIVES WENT, I'M LOS-ING IT!_

 _ATTENTION: all insomniacs, PLEASE raise your right hand,_

 _And kindly, REPEAT AFTER ME!_

 _'I GUESS I'LL SLEEP WHEN I AM DEAD!'_

The acting complete, I was now officially lost in the trance of my own hellish chanting...a song not of this world...not of joy or happiness...but to describe the feeling, of endless torture...

What could be more fitting?

 _CAUSE I'M STUCK SELF-TOR-TUR-ING!_

 _MY TREAT-MENT'S FAIL-ING ME!_

 _IN-TER-NAL CLOCK IN SMI-THEREENS!_

 _CAN'T FIX THIS, I'M HOPELESS!_

 _MY EYES ARE STA-PLED OPEN WIDE!_

 _AS I LAY DOWN ON MY SIDE,_

 _I AM BOUN-CING OFF THESE WA-A-AL-A-AL-A-AL-LS!_

 _AND AS I FO-CUS ON THE CLOCK,_

 _ALL STANDS STILL, BUT I CAN-NOT!_

 _WISH I COULD TRAP MYSELF IN BED,_

 _I GUESS I'LL SLEEP WHEN I AM DEEAAAAAAAAAAAD!_

Their voices would come to haunt me...but I would never yield.

 _I GUESS I'LL SLEEP when I am-_

...

* * *

Silence...

Nothing...

Just the waves...

'The beach won't judge you...' was what I thought as I slowly walked back to the place I called home.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

Somewhere in the world in a place of smoke and fire, a being of darkness opened its crystal blue eyes...

"...Strange...he has lost all hope, yet he continues to struggle..."

The being put its appendage to its face in thought.

"...And even with the dreams, he combats them in reality...it seems this may be harder than I thought."

He then chuckled a dark laugh to himself.

"...It matters not though...soon enough, he will see there is no point in his struggle...he will end his life, to escape his pain..."

He then created a ball of darkness in his hand.

"...And then...this world will, at last, be mine...there is no one to save him now, and there will be no one to save them from ME."

The beings chuckle resumed and he seemingly faded into the darkness.

"...Just you wait 'sky'...you will be mine...as well as everyone here in this planet..."

As he left the room, a single inscription could be seen on the ground at his feet...it was the shape of a time gear...

* * *

...

And yeah...that's the end of that...you know, looking back I'm not really sure why I wrote this...maybe because it's the only thing I can write as of now...i'll probably go back to my normal works once I recover from...this...

*sigh*

Some of you may notice that it's never directly said how Lily died, and that's true...but I'm assuming that most of you are smart cookies that can pice two and two together...another thing is that we don't really know what pokemon sky is..that will be answered, but not here or now...i have a plan for him later let's say...

This is riolulover97...hopeing to catch a break for a few days.


End file.
